Nothing More
by Soapy Sky
Summary: “Oh, I’m fine. Thank you,” I said shortly, and heaved up to my feet just as Edo extended a hand to help me up. I stood up fully and brushed myself off, giving him an odd look. “Um, too late?” EdoxOC
1. Prologue: Waves of Destiny

Nothing More

_Prologue _

_--_

There were _so_ many people.

I drew my scarf a little tighter around my neck, bracing myself against the tide of people that all seemed intent on going in one direction. It was like some sort of river current. I swore under my breath, as my little brother yelped and was almost carried away from my reach. But I grabbed his small shoulders just in time, straining not to get pulled along myself. With some difficulty, I managed to tug us both out of the crowd before we were further pushed inside.

I fell on my rump, with Sumaru on top of me.

At once, Sumaru immediately resumed the show of manliness he had been obsessing over lately. He scrambled to his feet, as I winced in pain and brushed grass from my jeans. "Azami! You didn't need to save me or nothing!" he puffed through pants, looking mildly embarrassed. "If I got lost in there, I'd find my way back myself."

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically as I stood, "And I doubt you'd be saying that if _you _cushioned my fall and _I _landed on you."

"Of course I wouldn't! You're so heavy, I'd be crushed!"

"Huh, and you're so bony you wouldn't have helped that much anyway."

The pain from landing hard on the hard ground subsided a little, leaving room for the curiosity to gush in. I brushed my bangs from my eyes, peering at the massive crowd in front of us. They had seemed to come out of nowhere; one moment, my brother and I had been walking, and the next we were in danger of being squished between multitudes of people. I frowned, ignoring Sumaru's muttered retort, and stood on my tiptoes in an effort to peer over their heads.

What was going on? Some kind of an event? Maybe they were giving out free food…

"Give it up, you're too short."

I stopped jumping up and down for a moment to glare at Sumaru, who to my credit was still an inch or so shorter than me despite the few years between our ages. I was happy to point this out at any chance I got. "You're one to talk!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

Growling in irritation, I gave up though, and walked some ways around the crowd for an opening I could safely squeeze through. Seriously! What happened here? The atmosphere of the crowd didn't seem to be distressed or angry, so nothing negative was occurring. But they were all facing near the same direction, and there were flashes of lights like cameras going off.

I groaned inwardly, finding that there were too many people in a certain area for me to get inside and maintain control of my balance. Ugh, I hate my height.

While I drew back and waited for an opportunity, Sumaru finally wandered over to where I was standing. "Onee-chan, I think these people are here because they finished constructing that building," he pointed to the dome-shaped figure that rose above the crowd. "Remember we came here, and there were those men with cranes and drills and everything?"

Blinking, I tried to think back to what I did last week. Nope. I couldn't.

"Remember?" Sumaru insisted, giving me a slightly concerned look. "The sign said something about a new dueling arena, and we got all excited and wanted to know when it'd be done and then dad told us to shut up?"

Um…

"And then those men had to blow up part of the sidewalk 'cause it was in the way!" At my completely blank stare, my little brother face-faulted. "Onee-chan! That was like three days ago! Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"…I think I distinctly remember a lot of loud noises."

Sumaru didn't hesitate slapping his hand to his forehead. "Sometimes, I can't believe you're supposed to be older and smarter than me."

"Hey, shut it."

But now I was trying to find a way to slip within the mass of people with a renewed motive. A dueling arena would be so awesome! That is, if it was open to the public of course. Maybe they'd let us see the inside today.

"D'you think they'll let us go in?" I asked. I tried getting on my tip-toes again, to no avail.

Sumaru rolled his eyes. "No, that's why there's so many people just standing there. They'll just be there for hours and hours for no reason."

"Ugh, aren't you just Mr. Sarcasm today?" I had climbed onto an uneven roll of grass in the yard to gain more leverage. It gave me about an inch or so of new height, but it still wasn't enough. I wanted to see!

"Come on, Azami!" Sumaru said impatiently. He was looking from left to right, although it was pretty impossible to see much of anything within the crowd. They just about took up the whole block. "We left mom and dad behind before we got separated. They'll be mad!"

Thanks to the crowd, we'd been pulled through and efficiently cut off from our initial path. I didn't see the reason why we should be in any hurry when it was clear we wouldn't be able to go back from the way we had come. Besides, mom and dad would understand if they knew we couldn't get through. When I explained this to Sumaru, he ground out, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I think instead of pushing against them, we should push with them," I said, "You want to see the building too don't you?"

I happened to know for a fact that he did. He carried around his deck with him everywhere like a child with a teddy bear.

I watched Sumaru purse his lips, struggling between his natural dueling obsession and his need to be a stickler for rules. Eventually, the dueling side won out. "Well, if we really have no choice then..." he finally relented."It might be ages before these people realize that they might actually have this annoying habit of being in the way."

"Heh." I grinned. "Don't you ever run out of sarcastic things to say?"

"No, I inherited too much of it, since I got your half too."

---

As I thought, it was way easier to join in with the pull of people than forcing yourself against them. "Look! I got us through!" I crowed, as I shoved us through until we were near the front.

I might look small, but I had pointy elbows. Strangely, they were particularly useful in this situation.

The eagerness of the crowd was contagious. I found the excitement in the air catch onto me, with the loud conversations and kids Sumaru's age swapping monster cards in the midst. It seemed as though someone was making a speech right in front of the arena. This was probably some kind of ceremony before its grand opening.

"Ah I can kind of see it now," I chattered, "It's really big, don't you think Sumaru? Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to duel in there. It's almost like the one we have at school. Maybe they based it on the same design. I can't wait until - "

"Omigod! It's _Edo Phoenix_! I can't believe I'm seeing him in person!"

" - we turn back. Let's go back now, Sumaru." I grabbed his arm and whirled around so abruptly, he almost toppled over. There were more than a few indignant shouts as I fought against the tide, which were effectively silenced a moment later, prompted by a sharp jab to their sides.

"Wait, wait, what're you doing?! They said Edo Phoenix! Edo Phoenix!"

I suddenly found myself dragged back as my brother started going off in the opposite direction.

"Um, no. They said... Eri Pshemix. That pop singer. You must've heard wrong." We were both straining against each other until we were almost back-to-back, doing a decent impression of a stretching rubber band.

"You liar! There's no one by that name!"

"There's no way that kind of famous person could be in this town! I swear, you must've heard them wrong!"

"A-za-mi!" Sumaru growled. We were attracting quite a bit of attention; a space circle of space had been cleared away from us. Hmm, maybe we should've done this sooner. "I know you know it's him! Man, just 'cause you hate the guy!"

"I don't hate him!"

"Then let's... go... already! I don't see what the big deal is!"

It wasn't that I hated him, exactly. It's hard to hate a face on a magazine covers and behind television screens, which always showed a lean silver-haired teenager with piercing blue eyes, and often the title _Duelist of the Year_ or _Voted the Most Dazzling Smile _to go along underneath it_._

More like… I hated how everyone just loved him without really knowing him. I mean, the guy could be a total freak who secretly collects old teabags under his bed or… or maybe even a serial killer, and his stupid fans would remain oblivious and continue to worship the ground he walked on.

So I didn't hate him. But I hated what he represented.

I admired his dueling skills; they were good, and I'd be a fool to deny it. At the same time, I dunno, it seemed to me that just like every other celebrity, he let his fame get to his head. It was mostly that destiny crap he spouted occasionally in the middle of dueling. I mean, egotistical much? Who actually believed that stuff, unless they thought they were so great that the very stars were on their side?

Was I the only one who thought it was sorta creepy? I totally stand by my teabag-collection theory. Ooh, I really didn't want to go now.

"Oh lookie! I think I see mom!" I said in desperation. "We better go!"

"That's such a dirty trick! No way I'm falling for it, you big loser! I really want to see Edo in person!"He pulled harder, and so did I. God, that kid was strong. I actually felt my arm socket pop out slightly.

"Oi! Look out!" someone shouted at us. But before I could even contemplate what we were supposed to look out for, our entwined hands jerked. A guy crashed into me within the bustling throng. And then just like a rubber band, the force of our mini tug-a-war caused it to tighten and then snap in two.

My brother and I popped right out into the front... and I fell back for the second time that day. Just a few feet away from a pair of shoes.

A pair of very polished, black shoes.

It seemed like Sumaru got his wish after all.

Ah, whoops?

--

Omg, if you read through all that, we love you! It's our first joint story on this account, and we'd really appreciate some feedback.

Reveeeeiw please XD

Clickie Click!


	2. 01: The Fall of Fate

Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh GX… but you should already know that o.O

Please enjoy!

PS. Edo is adorable.

---

Replies:

**yaru/yaa (Anonymous) - **Aww! Thanks! We hope you liked this new chapter too!

**IDon'tHugSpiders (Anonymous)** - No, I'm sure this is TEH BEST fanfic you will EVER read! Hehe. But thank you very much!

**purpleeyednekoyoukai** - Thank you! Bwaha, actually the tongue lashing will come later on... but it'll be good xD! _Azami _is a Japanese name, since we're not going to use their American names (although I like the sound of Aster!) It means a flower with thorns, or represents defiance.

**minikitteno5** - Thanksthanks! We hope you keep reading and enjoying our story!

**Jasminne (Anonymous)** - Ah YAY! We're so glad! We tried our best not to make Azami a mary-sue, and we're so glad you think that way! Thanks for your review!

-

Nothing More

_01: The Fall of Fate_

Wow, for falling for the second time today and causing my shoulder to slam down on the concrete… that didn't hurt much at all! Maybe I'm much more pain resistant than I thought I was and –

Oh wait. Never mind. Ow. _Ow_!

Wincing, I rubbed my arm and felt the beginnings of a bruise forming there. But as I recovered, I started to grow more aware of the fact that a couple cameras immediately swiveled toward us the second after we made our… dramatic entrance… and suddenly, my shoulder didn't seem so bad anymore.

The people who were close enough to know what had happened were murmuring and glaring pointedly in our direction. Obviously, they had misinterpreted our fall as a purposeful tactic to get close to a certain oh-sparkly-blue-eyes someone.

The certain someone who was bending over me now, shooting me a winning smile that caused my brows to furrow.

"Are you okay?" Edo asked me.

He sounded pleasant, kind even… but I suspected that had more to do with the presence of the media than anything else. It was all I could do not to retort. No, I was clearly _not_ okay. This was last position on earth that I wanted to be in right now – namely here with him.

Exactly how had I gotten into this situation anyway? I wanted to slam my head on the ground where I lay, but that would only prompt him to pester me even more, so I refrained myself.

Seriously, no one smiles like that at a complete stranger unless they were either astonishingly confident or astonishingly arrogant. I just glanced at him briefly before turning around to look for my brother… he was so small, he could've gone flying…

To my relief, Sumaru was only a few feet away sprawled on the ground like me, getting lectured by an angry old man for 'causing such a big ruckus'. Still, I could tell that he had noticed Edo nearby and was trying to get over to us as quickly as possible. Aw man, I had to get us both out of here before he did. Sumaru practically hero-worshipped him.

I wouldn't put it past him to completely pounce on the poor guy before he could blink.

Normally I would have found this funny, but _not_ on camera. To be broadcasted everywhere. Possibly to the Academy.

" –hurt?"

I blinked. "Sorry, what?" Had he been saying something this whole time?

For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes narrow slightly before a flash from a camera blinded me. But by the time I looked again, they were wide and full of concern so I couldn't be sure. He repeated, "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you," I said shortly, and heaved up to my feet just as Edo extended a hand to help me up. I stood up fully and brushed myself off, giving him an odd look. "Um, too late?" Geez he had slow timing; although his reflexes were just fast enough to get out of the way when I came barreling out of the crowd.

Hmm, figures this guy would only react right away when it was beneficial to himself.

He continued to smile as I brushed bits of gravel from my clothes, like he was waiting for me to say something. And with reluctance, I lifted my chin to look him in the eye.

I was determined to treat him exactly the same as I would any other person – even though I was tempted to turn around and stomp off without saying anything. Edo Phoenix had been long too spoiled by his fans and the public. I would neither grovel nor be intentionally rude. And I _definitely_ didn't want to bestow any form of special treatment just because he was a celebrity.

"I'm… sorry," I muttered (not really). "I didn't mean to interrupt your speech." (You were babbling up there long enough anyway). "So you can just, um, continue with what you were doing." I started to back away as I spoke, slowly edging out of the view of the cameras.

Ugh, I should've turned around the moment I heard Edo's name. Well actually, I tried, but I should've tried harder. Hell, I should've _run away_ the moment I heard his name. Run away and not look back.

I didn't want to be there any longer than I had to… some other fangirl could take my place in front of the crowd if they wanted.

As if hearing my thoughts, just before I was able to sink safely back into the crowd, a girl suddenly screeched and threw herself to the ground between us in a manner too exaggerated to be real.

"Oh no! My leg!" she cried out dramatically. "I've hurt myself!"

After realizing that it was a false alarm, I rolled my eyes. Could that idiot be any more obvious?

Well, I guess I wasn't exactly complaining. She was distracting Edo, who had gone over to see whether she was alright, and she was holding onto his hand a little longer than necessary. With an increasingly strained smile, he tried to pull away without coming off as a jerk in front of the cameras. But the girl clung to him tightly, with no apparent intention of letting go.

"Could you support me up? I don't think I can walk," she said, fluttering her lashes. Edo visibly tried to search for a way to refuse – and could not. He hid his grimace well though, as the girl slung her arms around his neck and leaned heavily on him.

"Aw, don't they look cute together," I snickered.

I spoke without thinking; I didn't even think they could hear me over the noise of the crowd. But then Edo cast me an irritated glance and the girl scowled at me. Hah, I hope they caught _that _on camera.

Another girl came flying out to land near his feet. Her friends followed suit, all trying to get his attention at once.

This time, I couldn't quite hide my glee. I burst into laughter at the sight of them sprawled on the ground, and his expression as Edo regarded them coolly before his gaze traveled throughout the crowd and met mine. '_This is your fault'_, his narrowed eyes seemed to be saying.

Similar chuckles rippled through the watching crowd, and I didn't miss the slight flash of anger across Edo's features as I slipped away from view completely.

Okay, okay, so maybe I shouldn't come by here anymore. I may not like the guy, but I didn't want a celebrity for an enemy. It'd be stupid to pick a fight with him, and that was fine with me, considering I'd had enough of Edo Phoenix for one day.

Frankly, I'd be happier if I never saw his face again…

Finally, I managed to squirm out of the crowd and onto the patch of grass where I'd started out. I stretched my arms toward the sky, feeling immensely better without the mass of people suffocating me.

Ahaha, I'm free!

A voice carried over the heads of people, causing them to hush a little with his bold words. I paused and listened as well.

"Hey! If you're so willing to try out this stadium, why don't you duel me?" someone was saying loudly. The media loved it; I could see them snapping pictures like crazy even from a distance.

The crowd on the other hand, either 'ooo'ed or scoffed at the speaker – me among them.

They were brave to challenge him, but the outcome of the duel was clear before Edo gave his answer. Everyone knew that. Even Mr. Arrogant over there.

I'm not sure why Edo agreed to the person. Perhaps because the event was being broadcasted live, and he thought it'd be good publicity. Perhaps because he wanted to get away from the fangirls and retreat to where they couldn't disturb him. But after a moment, I heard him say, "Sure. Why not?" And the whole crowd moved to follow Edo and his opponent into the dueling area.

Well, I was glad that's over. Now I could go home and pretend none of this ever happened. Erase the pleasant memory of my encounter with Edo Phoenix from my mind.

As I turned to leave, I saw a man in a long trench coat approach me. "Hey, dude. D'you know where that new stadium is?" He grinned. "I heard it was the grand opening today and I wanted to check it out!"

I blinked once, twice. Was he serious?

Slowly, I lifted my arm to the flashing sign directly beside me that read: _Dark Magician Dueling Arena, sponsored by Edo Phoenix_.

The man did a double-take, staring at the sign like he'd never seen it before. Which, I guess he hadn't. It was… kinda hard to miss though. Being bright blue on the sides and flickering with lights and shifting colors.

"Oh…" he said awkwardly. "Well then. Thanks for your help!" With a wave, he disappeared between the two metal doors, leaving me to stare incredulously after him. I shook my head, and started to make my escape before someone else could come bother me.

Then, it dawned on me that I had forgotten something very important. I stopped in my tracks, thinking.

The obliviousness of that man had reminded me of someone – it was on the tip of my tongue – except I couldn't place my finger on it. I scratched my head, trying to remember. The park was deserted now, since everyone had followed Edo inside. I was alone.

I was _alone_. Crap!!

"ACK! SUMARU!"

My mother was going to kill me! During the middle of getting away from Edo, it seemed as though I'd misplaced my little brother. He must have followed Edo inside with the rest of them, and I… and I hadn't noticed.

Swearing under my breath, I immediately whirled around and wrenched the doors open to follow.

It was ironic how that a few moments ago, I'd thought I would never have to see Edo's face again. Now, it seemed like I would, whether I wanted to or not.


End file.
